When Life Is Right
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Jasper Dunlop expected high school to be the best years of his life. What he didn't expect was his two best and only friends constantly ditching him for their job. Down in the dumps Jasper returns to the infamous Club Soda before checking out of life. Not an actual suicide fic. Mentions of suicide though, so yeah. Rated T all the way.
1. Alone

**A/N** **This will be a one shot. Also, mentions of suicide and delression so... yeah. BTW I don't own Henry Danger. This takes place before I Know Your Secret.** **~Superavenger212**

It wasn't _their_ fault per say. The feeling of being sad was just a human emotion afterall. The only difference was the times Jasper was sad the most... when everything _else_ felt right.

He found himself alone in Henry's house for the fifth tine that week. Granted, Piper was upstairs watching some new celebrity show, but Henry's watch went off causing both of hus best friends to stutter excuses as the tripped over each other to get out the door. Sighing he stood up then began to walk aimlessly around downtown Swellview. Memories of before his friends got their jobs poured into his head as he stopped at club soda, what used to be their favorite place to hang out on weekends pre-jobs. He ordered his usual than sat at their old table imagining the times he actually felt good about himself. "Hey." Jasper looked up amd there was a guy standing in front of him. "Can I sit?" He asked pointing to the bench across from Jasper's. Jasper looked around, since it was only three the club was mainly empty. He nodded anyways, allowing the guy to sit across from him. After a few minutes of akward silence he introduced himself. "My name's Mike." Jasper shook Mike's hand then said,

"Jasper." Mike was at least fourty years old, so why he was in a teen hang out place confused Jasper, but he didn't ask anything.

"So..." Mike said akwardly, "you come here often?" Jasper scoffed at Mike's attempt to be humorous, then he responded,

"nope, not anymore at least, too many memories." Although he could oredict the answer Mike frowned then asked,

"why don't you hang out here anymore?" Jasper sighed, then took a sip from his carbonated drink.

"We just grew up."

"You look like you're a Seinor in high school." Mike commented,

"Junior." Jasper countered, "and both my friends got a job at some junk store. The hiurs are super weird and we never have any time to hang out anymore." Mike nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Jasper sighed again, leaning back against the back rest. "I mean, it's not their fault, but because they keep ditching me I continue to think something's wrong with _me_." Suddenly the doors opened and a guy with a gun walked in. Jasper crouched behind a tipped table, he lost track of Mike in che chaos of the shooter.

"If anyone calls Captain Man _or_ Kid Danger I'm gonna..." The man looked around then grabbed the girl closest to him. After a few seconds, Jasper realized it was Piper. "I'm gonna blow her brains out!" Piper was starting to tear up, then Jasper stood.

"No!" He shouted in protest. "No, not her!" Piper stopped crying then stared at him as if he was insane, which at this point, Jasper probably was insane. "Please, if anyone deserves to die it might as well be me!" The man chuckled then pushed Piper towards Jasper, who pulled her protectively behind him.

"You have heart..." The man said, just before he raised his gun to shoot Jasper five times. Once in the chest, and once in each limb. Jasper collapsed onto the floor at Piper's feet, who screamed with worry. Through his closing eyelids Jasper coukd see Kid Danger using his superspeed to beat the man up so badly he passed out before Captain Man was able to put on the man cuffs. Kid Danger knelt in front of Jasper so he could see his masked face. The last thing Jasper stuttered out was,

"He-Henry?" Before closing his eyes, falling unconsious in Piper's lap.

 **A/N**

 **Mwahahahahaha!!!!! Don't worry, I didn't actually kill Jasper off... or did I?! You'll have to wait to find out. This'll probably be a two part story, but with Henry's POV added as a bonus chapter or something. I figured why not give Jasper the spotlight for once! Also, sorry this was so short and if the plot was confusing.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	2. Awaken

**A/N** **Here's the second part as promised, told from Jasper's point of view! Let's get started.** **~Superavenger212**

He didn't know where he was when he woke up. All he knew was he was somehow alive, and in a room with red and blue literally everywhere in it. Then he took in his own body. both of his arms had multiple IV needles sticking into them, he could see the scar tissue from whatever surgery saved his life on both arms. "Jasper!" Someone exclaimed surprise, "you're awake!" He turned his head then smiled,

"Don't sound so surprised Henry." He coughed a few times then saw what his best friend was wearing. "What the hell is that?" He asked gesturing to Henry's out fit. He was dressed as if he was Kid Danger. Henry looked sheepishly at Jasper,

"surprise?" He said questiongly. "I'm Kid Danger." Jasper frowned, then began to connect the dots. Everything made sense now, from the sudden absences, to Henry getting jumpy whenever a door slams shut. Jasper was so _stupid_.

"Oh." Jasper said unemotionally, Henry frowned. He probably figured Jasper would be more freaked to find out his best friend was a superhero. Henry's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Piper told me - Kid Danger - what you said to the man." Jasper looked down, afraid of what Henry was going to say. "Hey," he said, Jasper slowly looked up to face him. "Thank you for saving my little sister's life yesterday, but... I want to apologize. You're right, I've been such a shitty friend lately, and I've got no excuse for it either. You being my best friend should trump any job, wether it be working at a Splattburger, or moonlighting as a superhero." Jasper sighed,

"Henry, this isn't you're fault, trust me. I've been feeling this since before I met you in second grade." Henry nodded,

"I know, but right now, this very second I _promise_ you I will be a better friend." Jasper nodded smiling,

"thanks." Henry nodded back then squeezed Jasper's shoulder. "So." Jasper said, "what's with your superhero name?" Henry looked offended,

"what are you talking about?!" Jasper smiled for the first time in weeks.

"It's just... Kid Danger? Seriously? If you'd told me since day one then you'd have a kickass nickname and a better costume." Henry laughed,

"yeah well. Maybe you'll come up with something great for yourself instead." Jasper stared at Henry like he was crazy,

"what the hell are you talking about? I'm not a superhero." Henry just chuckled,

"not yet you're not, but with some training you can become one badass hero. I talked to Captain Man, and after yesterday he agreed to start your training as soon as Gooch releases you." Jasper was more excited than a kid in a candy store.

"You're serious?" He asked excitedly, "I get to be my own superhero?!" Henry nodded. Ideas began to whirr in Jasper's mind, what his costume should look like, his potential superpowers, specialized weapon. Everything. Because even if he still gets sad sometimes, now he has his best friend to rely on.

 **A/N** **There it is! Do you guys think I should write a bounus chapter with the same plot, but in Henry's point of view? Comment below! Sorry this was so short.** **~Superavenger212**


End file.
